Daquilo que eu chamo de amor
by May Pattz
Summary: E se Bella fosse prima de Tânia?E se elas não se descem bem?E se disputam pelo mesmo amor?Tudo poderá acontecer!
1. Chapter 1

"Eu omite,eu nunca te falei todos os anos que eu te amei,tentando disfarçar daquilo que eu chamo de amor... "Cath Side (Daquilo que eu chamo de amor)

A Despedida

É eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo agora no meio de uma floresta escura, mas os motivos que me trouxeram aqui são dignos de uma insônia. Eu havia me mudado pra Forks quando tinha apenas quatro anos,agora estou indo embora pra a faculdade de Juneau.

Nunca pensei que iria sentir falta de Forks, como estou sentindo agora. Meus anos iniciais nessa cidade foram ótimos,até o dia em que perdi minha mãe René após a morte de minha mãe meu pai e eu ficamos muito abalados,a partir desse momento comecei a odiar Forks ,pois me trazia lembranças de minha mãe que me faziam sofrer demais.

Minha vida nessa cidade não foi feita só de tragédias, o motivo pelo qual eu não pirei foi Jake meu melhor amigo em toda a cidade de Forks, era com ele que me abria quando estava sofrendo ou até mesmo quando terminei com meu namorado de três anos Mike Newton. Jake ou Jacob sempre foi como um irmão pra mim,era ele que me defendia dos desaforos que escutava de Jéssica ex namorada de Mike,enquanto Jacob me defendia meu querido namorado se enchia de ego por ver duas garotas brigando por ele.

Como descrever meu namorado?Ele simplesmente era um idiota!Mike podia até ser bonito por fora, mas era muito ciumento e não gostava de me ver junto de Jake. Não vou falar que não fui apaixonada por Mike,pois eu era e mundo não podia existir sem ele mas nessa época eu tinha 11 anos e Mike namorava com sempre fui a esquisitinha na escola até eu ir morar com os meus tios durante as férias de verão.

Meus tios me tratavam como se eu fosse filha deles, eu tinha três primas Kate, Irina e Tânia. Kate e Irina sempre me trataram como irmã,éramos inseparáveis.Tânia por outro lado me odiava,ela era aquele tipo de menina vulgar que não respeita nem a seus pais,muito menos a suas irmã e Kate eram gêmeas ambas loira e de olhos azuis,Tânia era a filha mais velha,porém desmiolada,ela tinha cabelos loiro arruivados e olhos igualmente éramos pequenas Tânia sempre me infernizou ,teve uma vez que ela me jogou na lama logo após eu mostrar meu vestido novo para ela .Eu não era e nem sou a única a não suportar Tânia,suas irmãs mais novas também a ironia do destino eu agora vou morar com os meus tios,tudo bem que é só por algum tempo mais mesmo assim eu sentirem muita falta de Forks.

Ao meu redor só podia ver as lindas árvores e o som do riacho que havia ali perto. Desde pequena minha mãe me falava que aquele bosque era mágico,todo dia após a aula eu e minha mãe caminhávamos pelo nosso bosque tão querido.O bosque era lindo havia arvores muito raras nele,o riacho era cristalino,minha mãe falava que após beber de sua água todas as nossa tristezas e pesares eram curados.

O bosque hoje parecia calmo os animais estavam em silêncio, o único som que ouvia era do vento e dos passos que vinham lentamente pela mata molhada.

-Bella?- perguntou meu pai.

-Sim pai sou eu. -disse eu passando a mão pelos cabelos

-O que faz aqui filha? – perguntou meu pai.

-Pensando... só pensando pai.-disse para meu pai.

-Filha eu detesto te atrapalhar, mas eu acho melhor você descansar amanhã vai ser um longo dia. -disse meu pai

-Claro pai vamos. -disse para Charlie ou pai como eu estou acostumada a chamá-lo

Charlie era uma pessoa de coração bom, não via maldade nas pessoas. Quando minha mãe morreu parecia que meu pai havia perdido uma parte de si,por vários meses ele deixou a casa do jeito que minha mãe deixar eu tirar a poeira que se acumulava nós mó acordou do transe quando começou a namorar Sue Clearwater,uma senhora muito educada e que me tratava como se fosse sua filha ela tinha dois filhos,Seth e pai parecia conseguir respirar de novo ao lado dela e eu estava muito feliz por ele e fiquei tranqüila sabendo que meu pai não ficaria só,pois teria Sue cuidando do meu teimoso pai.

Eu e meu pai ficamos algum tempo na cozinha tomando leite, e conversando sobre minha viajem. Logo após acabar o leite falei pro meu pai que iria para meu quarto,pois ainda tinha que arrumar o resto de minhas a dedilhar os álbuns de quando eu era pequena e acabei pegando no sono.

Quando acordei pela manhã, fui logo me arrumar faltava apenas 60 minutos pra me despedir do meu e de Jake e ir para o aeroporto. Cheguei na cozinha com muita rapidez lá já estavam Jake e Charlie tomando café da manhã,eu fui até a geladeira e peguei o suco e tomei no gargalo depois me virei para eles.

-Oi pessoas importantes!- disse tentando soar animadamente.

-Oi Bells!-responderam os dois vindos em minha direção e me abraçando.

-Gente não precisa de tudo isso, eu não vou embora pra sempre. -eu disse

-Bells eu já estou com saudade!-disse Jake me apertando ainda mais em seus braços

-E eu também!-disse Charlie

-Vamos parar com essa melação, pelo amor de Deus!-disse eu

-Tampinha eu não vou conseguir ficar longe de você - disse Jake falando meu apelido de infância e me abraçando.

-Jake... Eu... Preciso... De... AR!-disse eu quase sem ar

-Desculpe tampinha mais é que u vou sentir sua falta mesmo. -disse Jake

-Tah, tah vamos parar com essa melação toda isso está me dando náuseas - disse Charlie

Após todos os abraços fomos tomar café, quer dizer eu fui. Tive que pegar minhas coisas que faltavam,minhas coisas couberam em duas nunca fui uma menina louca por shopping,só ia mesmo quando minhas roupas já estavam puídas de tanto usar.

Quando sai de casa, meu pai começou a chorar sem parar. Jake tentava segurar as lágrimas,mas depois de ficarmos a sós no carro ele começou a chorar.

-Tampinha promete que nunca irá me trocar por nenhum outro amigo?-disse Jake

-Jake isso nunca irá acontecer!-disse eu quase ofendida com essa promessa, o Jake era o meu único e eterno amigo.

-Bells eu te amo!Não se esqueça disso. -disse Jake

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto Jake me abraçou e me ajudou a levar as malas. meu vou já estava sendo chamado.

-Quando chegar - lá me liga tampinha. -disse Jake

-Pode deixar Gigante!-disse o apelido de Jake

-Ah... esqueci,o Seth te mandou um beijo.-disse El me beijando na bochecha

-Xau gigante!-disse o abraçando

-Xau tampinha!-disse Jake me soltando

Entrei no avião com lágrima nos olhos e torci a viagem inteira para que aquele menino pequenino de olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados estivesse lá, não me lembrava o nome dele só sei que ele me ajudou bastante nos tempos que morei no Alasca.

* * *

**Quem será esse menininho?Quer me fazer feliz(para eu ficar pulando que nem a Alice)?Aperte o botãozinho verde que ta ai em baixo.**

**Agradecimentos a Nathy Jane brigada fofinha!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eu vejo a noite passar, eu brinco de aprender, vejo o destino chegar sempre trazendo você..."

A viagem se seguiu calmamente mais meus pensamentos e angústias continuaram a me atormentar. Quando já estava cansada de ser perseguida pelos meus medos peguei-me num sono profundo, fui acordada pela aeromoça e percebi que eu era a única passageira que estava no avião.

Desci do avião constrangida, pois todos os que estavam na sala pegando suas malas me olharam. Eu já tinha pegado minhas malas e estava me encaminhando para a saída da sala,quando vejo uma linda moça de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que pareciam a imensidade do mar,não posso acreditar ela era a ...

-Bells! – disse aquela moça linda me abraçando.

-Kate! – disse eu para minha prima querida.

-Como você está linda Bells! – disse Kate.

-Obrigada nem preciso falar de você, cadê os outros? – disse me acalmando por não ver Tânia

-Bells meu pai e minha mãe estão trabalhando, Irina está fazendo uma prova e Tânia deve estar por ai vagabundiando. –disse Kate com uma cara de desgosto quando falou de Tânia.

-Tânia ainda está do mesmo jeito pequena? – perguntei para Kate.

-Bellita ela ficou pior!Você acredita que ela beijou meu namorado na minha frente?-disse ela me segurando pela cintura e caminhando pra a saída do aeroporto.

-Acredito pequeno e estou com medo de como ela vai agir comigo. – disse para Kate

-Se aquela vadia mexer com você eu meto a mão na cara dela! –disse Kate com uma voz séria

A viagem até a casa dos meus tios foi harmoniosa, Kate e eu ficamos conversando sobre moda, garotos e Forks. Meus tios tinham uma casa muito linda,ela era branca e imensa,o jardim era lindo havia um pequeno chafariz que jorrava uma água limpinha e cristalina .

Eu e Kate caminhamos até a porta da entrada onde fomos recebidas pelos meus tios e Irina, meus tios estavam tão felizes com a minha presença quanto minhas primas. Carmem e Eleazar me levaram até meu quarto onde me deixaram apreciando-o,ele era lindo era pintado de lilás e os moveis eram brancos.A vista da janela era linda ela dava pra uma montanha congelada magnífica .Estava tranqüila apreciando meu quarto quando Tânia começou a bater palmas,como eu ODEIO ela!

-Bellinha que saudade priminha! – disse Tânia falando com o sarcasmo explicito em sua voz.

-Tânia pare com essa atuação, o que você quer? –perguntei com uma voz dura e seca.

-Eu quero que você não se meta na minha vida, não é simples?- disse Tânia.

-Mais alguma coisa mileide? – falei em tom de zuação.

-Estou te falando sério garota não se meta na minha vida, se você ñ quiser que a sua não vire um inferno! – disse Tânia

-Nossa to morrendo de medo você não está Irina? – disse Kate surgindo de trás de Tânia

-Não maninha é só uma cachorra latindo fica tranquila- disse Irina caminhando pra o meu lado

- Vejo que suas protetoras já estão aqui Bellinha. – disse Tânia

- Cai fora V-A-D-I-A!- disseram Kate e Irina ao mesmo tempo para Tânia.

Tânia saiu com uma expressão de dor do meu quarto,por que ela tinha que ser tão má?Se ela fosse uma boa pessoa teria pessoas maravilhosas na sua vida,mais não ela resolveu seguir pelo lado negro e conseguindo humilhar cada pessoa que a á que um dia ela vai acordar,e perceber as burradas que ela fez?Espero que sim porque senão ela irá terminar só e amargurada.

As gêmeas realmente se preocupam comigo elas são pessoas tão puras e lindas,como Tânia pode maltratá-las?Elas são tão boas comigo que nem sou irmã delas.

-Bellinha o que ela te falou? – perguntou Kate

-Nada que eu já não esteja acostumada!-disse sorrindo

-Bom Bellinha vamos fazer uma coisa pra te alegrar?-disse Irina e Kate com os olhinhos brilhantes.

Pronto lá vinha merda,quando essas duas me olham com esses olhinhos de gato de botas e que elas querem que eu vá,Ah não!

-Vamos ao shopping!-disseram as duas em uníssono.

-Não por favor,eu faço tudo menos isso!-disse

-Bellinha por favorzinho.-disseram as duas me abraçando com aqueles olhinhos

-Ta bom suas pequeninas encapetadas. odiava ir ao shopping principalmente com elas,quando eu era pequena ela me faziam de Barbie,francamente espero que isso tenho mudado,porque se não eu estava FERRADA!

Fui tomar banho e trocar de roupa,ninguém merecia ficar com roupa e Irina fizeram entrar em todas as lojas de roupa quando já estava cansada perguntei se podia ir à deixaram sem muita vontade,eu fui à livraria,quando já estava cansada de tantos livros decidi ir a Starbucks¹para tomar café.Depois caminhei até o local onde havia combinado de encontrar as gêmeas ,um garoto estúpido que estava correndo esbarro em meu café que caiu na minha merda!

-Me desculpe!Eu estava com presa desculpa. -disse ele culpado

* * *

**Starbucks¹: é uma lanchonete americana que vende café**

**

* * *

**

Oi florzinhas aqui está o segundo capitulo de Daquilo que eu chamo de amor!Nem preciso falar quem é o menininho ,preciso?

**Agradecimentos **

**Ana Krol:** Florzinha obrigada pelo apoio!É claro que a Bella vai ter mais vantagens que a Tânia só que ela não sabe

**Dada Cullen: **Espero que você goste desse capítulo florzinha!bjus

**N Jane :**Nem preciso falar quem é o garotinho,talvez no próximo capítulo tenha Pov dele.

**Brigado pelas todas elas!**

**Se quiserem ver uma autora feliz(saltando feito a Alice),mandem reviews!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.E não esqueça de clicar no botãozinho verde(autora pedindo com olhinhos de gato de botas).**


	3. Chapter 3

"O que eu mais quero é poder dizer que a minha vida pertence a você..." **Cath Side** **(Daquilo que eu chamo de amor)**

**Bella Pov**

-Me desculpe!Eu estava com presa desculpa. -disse ele culpado

-Da próxima vez olha por onde anda garoto. -disse tentando manter a calma.

-Desculpe. -disse olhei para seu rosto encontrei um par de esmeraldas

Lindos, ele parecia um Deus grego. Mãezinha do seu me segura,ele era perfeito tinha cabelos acobreados,olhos verdes e um corpo musculoso na medida certa.

.-A... t-tudo bem.-Eu tinha mesmo que gaguejar,Oh merda!

-Prazer eu sou Edward Cullen e você?-perguntou o Deus grego chamado Edward. Como

Ele podia ser tão perfeito?Ele tinha até nome de príncipe

.

-Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella-disse para ele.

**Edward Pov**

Eu vou matar a Alice!Como ela liga falando para eu ir pro shopping que era urgente, no mínimo ela tinha estourado o cartão de crédito e queria usar o meu. Acordei tão assustado com aquele telefonema dela,por que Alice tinha que ser tão imatura?

Levantei-me e fui à cozinha tomar um suco, chamei pelo meu pai e pela minha mãe, mas ninguém respondeu. Emmett devia estar com a Rosalie então eu estava literalmente sozinho meu telefone começou a tocar sem parar,devia ser Alice.

-Fala Alice. -disse revirando os olhos.

-Edward você não vai vir aqui no shopping?-perguntou Alice

-Não, porque eu sei que você quer usar meu cartão de crédito. -disse para Alice.

-Edward não foi por isso que eu liguei cabeção e que eu encontrei as gêmeas. -disse Alice

-E o que eu tenho haver com isso?-perguntei

-E que a Bella está com elas. -disse Alice animada

-O-o que você disse Alice?-perguntei confuso. Como assim a Bella havia voltado?

-A BELLA voltou Edward, quer que eu desenhe?-Alice perguntou.

-Por que você não me falou isso antes?-Alice não me respondeu. -Allie segura elas ai que eu já estou a caminho.

-Tá bom bestão, xau. -disse Alice desligando o telefone

Sai correndo em direção ao meu quarto para me arrumar, passei perfume e até gel no cabelo. Bella deve estar mais linda do que ela já era quando nos e ela havíamos nos tornado grandes amigos quando ela veio morar com seus tios durante as férias .

Ela era encantadora, na verdade ela não era apenas uma amiga para mim eu era apaixonado por ela, quer dizer eu sou e nunca vou parar de ama- lá. Eu queria tanto que ela correspondesse esse amor que eu sinto,mas nem tudo acontece do jeito que nós queremos.

Voltei para cozinha depois de ter me arrumado, peguei a chave e caminhei para o meu volvo. Fiquei todo caminho pensando em minha Bella,cheguei no shopping em menos de dez minutos e segui a procura de Alice

Peguei o telefone para ligar para Alice, eu precisava encontrar Bella o mais rápido possível não agüentava mais essa ansiedade que se instalava cada vez mais em meu peito.

-Alô?-falou Alice ao telefone.

-Alice sou eu onde vocês estão?-perguntei para ela.

-Estamos enfrente a livraria e você?-ela falou

-Já estou no shopping, como a Bella está?-eu precisava chegar lá o mais rápido

possível.

-Edward, a Bella não está aqui, ainda. -falou Alice

.

-Aonde ela foi Alice?-perguntei. Será que Bella tinha ido embora?A não pode ser.

-Ninguém sabe nem as gêmeas, mas logo ela aparece aqui. -disse Alice.

-Já estou a caminho, se a Bella aparecer não deixe ir embora, você entendeu Allie?-perguntei

-Sim, Bestão pode deixar. -disse ela.

Estava com tanta pressa que sai correndo nomeio do shopping, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de Bella. Nem prestei quando eu virei esbarrei em uma menina e derramei todo o café nela.

- Me desculpe!Eu estava com presa desculpa. -disse tentando soar arrependido.

- Da próxima vez olha por onde anda garoto. -Nem depois de milhares de anos eu iria me esquecer daquela voz,eu não podia acreditar Bella estava ali.

-Desculpe. -respondi fazendo com que meus olhos se deparassem com seu lindo estava ainda mais bonita,seus olhos de chocolate me atraiam como se fossem imãs,seu cabelo estava comprido e seu corpo havia se tornado ainda mais bonito.

Como depois de anos eu ainda conseguia-me sentir atraído por ela?Será que ela se lembra de mim?

-A... t-tudo bem.-disse ela gaguejando e mãe,como ela ficava linda corada!

-Prazer eu sou Edward Cullen e você?- é claro que eu sabia quem ela era, mas eu queria saber se ela ainda lembrava-se de mim.

-Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. - ela disse com sua voz de sino e logo depois ainda era minha Bella ,mesmo não se lembrando de mim eu iria conquistar ela para que ela seje só minha.

-Então você é a famosa Bella, tenho escutado sobre você a mais de duas semanas. -disse para ela.

-Desculpe mais de onde eu te conheço?-perguntou ela.

-Você não se lembra de mim, eu sou amigo das gêmeas e eu fui seu amigo durante suas férias de verão. -disse para á que ela lembrava?

**Bella Pov**

Não podia acreditar que Edward, era aquele meninho de cabelos acobreados que havia se tornado meu melhor amigo durante aquele verão. Como eu chamava ele mesmo?Lembra Bella, lembra. Já sei eu o chamava de Eddie,como eu pode esquecer de meu melhor amigo?

-Não acredito que é você Eddie!-disse te abraçando.

-Bellinha como eu senti sua falta, pensei que você não iria lembrar-se de mim. -disse ele correspondendo meu abraço.

-Como eu podia me esquecer de você meu amigo. -disse o soltando.-Confesso que a primeira vista não te reconheci ,mais depois que você falou das minhas primas eu lembrei.

-Eu joguei aquela "tenho escutado sobre você a mais de duas semanas", porque sei que você e curiosa e ia perguntar da onde você me conhecia. -disse ele sorrindo

-Sou muito curiosa sim, eu admito. -disse dando risada.

-Continua a mesma né Bells, eai vai ficar aqui até quando?-perguntou ele, eu adorava ouvir meu apelido em seus lábios.

-Até o dia em que eu terminar minha faculdade. -disse para ele

-Então quer dizer que você vai morar aqui por cinco anos?Adorei saber disso. -disse ele sorrindo.

-Você vai ter que me aguentar Eddie, sinto dó de você. -disse rindo para ele.

-Eu juro que não é nenhum sacrifício ficar ao seu lado Bells. -disse ele me dando um beijo na assim não era um sacrifício ficar perto de mim?Isso era uma cantada ou apenas uma forma de carinho? Para Bella, até parece que Edward passar uma cantada em você.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

N/A:**Oi flores desculpa a demora para postar esse capítulo e que eu estava escrevendo minha outras fics,pensei que já havia postado ,hoje quando estava fuçando na minhas pastas percebo que não Ano Novo para todas vocês e prometo postar o capítulo quatro em breve se receber reviews da criança feliz.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ana Krol:**Flor adorei a review e obrigado por ter me Natal e Feliz Ano novo desejo tudo de bom nesse ano .Beijinhos

**N jane : **Obrigada florzinha adorei sua e Feliz Ano novo atrasado!

**Dada Cullen: **Isso é fato, uma vez puta sempre puta ushaushaush(frase feita exatamente para Tânia).Adorei sua review flor Ano novo atrasado.

* * *

Quer fazer uma criança feliz?Aperte esse botãozinho verde sexy ai embaixo,prometo que ele não .


End file.
